Nitrome Wiki
Bomb Chicken slider.jpg|Bomb Chicken|link=Bomb Chicken|linktext=Your favourite egg laying hero is now available on Steam! Nitrome Wiki Leap Day slider.png|Leap Day|link=Leap Day|linktext=Play a new level every day! Nitrome Wiki Rust Bucket Update 4.png|Rust Bucket Update #3|link=Rust Bucket|linktext=10 new levels set in a sewer, 4 new enemies, and 1 new weapon! Gopogo update slider.png|Gopogo Update #1|link=Gopogo|linktext=10 new characters and 10 new extreme levels! ]] }} }} This month's logo contains content from Bomb Chicken. The image shows the chicken main character hitting a stack of bombs next to a gem. The word "Nitrome Wiki" is positioned at the left side of the image. :See past Nitrome Wiki logos! }} * ...that games like Gunbrick, Ice Beak, and Coil can be played within the icon itself? * ...that Chick Flick was originally a mobile phone game? * ...that Steamlands and Nitrome Must Die took longer to develop than most Nitrome games? * ...that there is a version of Magic Touch that can be played on a Nintendo DS? * ...that a sequel of Square Meal was planned, but abandoned? * ...that the squirrels from Chick Flick made a cameo in Sandman, before their game was released? * ...that Nitrome listed the beta testers in the credits of their first six games? * ...that every game released in 2013 was made Touchy compatible? * ...that Nitrome has currently been running for sixteen years (August 10th 2004 - 2020)? * ...that Nitrome removed Nitrome Touchy from the Apple App Store and Google Play? * ...that there was going to be a direct sequel to Cheese Dreams, but it was abandoned? * ...that Fluffball was intended to be released in 2007, but the game was cancelled and later released in 2015? * ...that Colourblind, Turn-Undead and In the Dog House were ported to mobile devices, and the latter is paid? }} To write a new article, just enter the name of your article in the box below. Don't forget to make sure that you are not creating a preexisting page, though. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Visit Project:Tutorials for help on several subjects! * Ask an experienced user or an active adminadminadmin for help! ; Adding content * Every wiki has two lists of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there and help! * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * Visit the Articles in need of Rewriting to find articles that have to be rewritten. * Place templates on pages that do not meet the wiki's Manual of Style. Find a page lacking information? Place Template:Stub so other users can add more information. Find a page written improperly? Place Template:Revise on it so other users can rewrite it. * Find out how you can help the Nitrome Wiki more by visiting Project:Helping out ; Talk and more... * Visit the forums for extra help and friendly discussion. File:SocialButtons.png| rect 0 0 94 26 Nitrome Wiki on Facebook rect 94 0 188 26 Nitrome Wiki on Twitter rect 188 0 282 26 Nitrome Wiki on YouTube desc none FEATURED ARTICLE Wiki|action=purge}} Purge for new featured media BATTLE OF THE WEEK : Vote! : Suggest a Battle! : Previous Results POLL What is your favourite flightless Nitrome bird? Snow Drift penguin Avalanche penguin protagonist Ducks from Flightless Chicken from Bomb Chicken *Penguins (Snow Drift) *Penguin (Avalanche) *Ducks (Flightless) * 'Previous month poll results 'Suggest a poll! SISTER WIKIS http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb5/nitromepixellove/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png AFFILIATED WIKIS http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb7/neutronized/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png http://images.wikia.com/blueflake/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb10/fliptic/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png de:Nitrome Wiki es:Portada zh:Nitrome中文 维基 ru:Nitrome вики __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Home